Tomato Lover's Dream
by fauxvision
Summary: Making spaghetti is simple enough until the sauce gets on something. Naruto finds himself stained by the red of tomatoes, and unfortunately for him, Sasuke had an obsession with them; now, he would much rather have him for dinner. Hello PWP. A SasuNaru One-shot.


**Rated: **M  
**Pairing: **Sasuke x Naruto  
**Warning: **Slash (male x male), PWP

**Summary:** Making spaghetti is simple enough until the sauce gets on something. Naruto finds himself stained by the red of tomatoes, and unfortunately for him, Sasuke had an obsession with them; now, he would much rather have him for dinner.

**Tomato Lover's Dream**

It was dinner time. Naruto found himself in the kitchen looking at a recipe card as he leaned onto the counter. Water, noodles, ground meat, and tomato sauce were the ingredients set out in front of him. _Okay,_ he said, taking a pot from underneath the cabinet and putting it in the sink. _Fill half way, _and he did before placing the heavy container onto the stove top. _Set on medium high, bring to a boil, and add noodles._

Waiting for the water to boil, he moved to the contents of the sauce. _Brown meat, drain, and add sauce..seems simple enough. _The blonde pulled out a pan, put it on top of the stove, and set it to medium. The silver heated from the hot plate, and the subtle smell of burning told him it was ready to start cooking. The meat was taken from its package and thrown into the heated skillet, sizzling as it browned. Taking his fork, he broke the slab into sections for an even cook. Seeing it was done, he drained the fattening grease, and replaced the pan back on the stove. There was a pop of the spaghetti sauce- after struggling with it for a quick moment- and he poured the chunky red paste in with the meat, stirring and setting the heat to low for a simmer.

He patted himself on the back for the delicious smell seeping from under the lid of the skillet. He wasn't a chef- half the time he didn't cook anything besides instant ramen- but tonight he wanted to do something special for his best friend and boyfriend of a few months.

The water had finally come to a boil, and Naruto opened the box of noodles, breaking the long thin sticks in half and sliding them in. _Cook for twelve minutes_ he read from the card and went back to the other cookware for a stir.

Things had come together as the noodles became flimsy, and the meaty red sauce thickened as it sat. _Go Naruto! _He praised himself, giving that bright goofy grin as he looked at the two plates that were dressed on the counter. A mound of noodles with a generous helping of spaghetti sauce on top; it looked great. He couldn't wait for Sasuke to devour his meal, and give him all the gratifying adoration he wanted to hear. _And he said I couldn't do anything right; I'm not as silly as you think!_

He picked both plates into his hand and began to walk over to the table where he an Sasuke would sit and consume his delicious meal...or so he thought. "Shit!" he exclaimed as the plate tipped slightly back, and the slippery content on top began to slide off. Noodles glided along his tanned arms, rolling down as he tried to dip down and level the dish. The plate in his other hand was forgotten, and the meal on it fell completely off as the plate slipped from between his fingers and flipped over.

He stared at the dinner above his head, separating as it began to come down. And then it happened; the warmed food landed right atop his head with slimy noodles wrapping around strands of his spiky blonde locks and tomato sauce ran down his scarred cheeks. Both dishes had fallen from his hands, meeting the floor and breaking from the impact, and he sat there: dumbfounded, appalled, and completely stunned by the event that had just happened.

He was so close to the table, so sure of himself that he finally done something perfectly; only to come out with half of his and Sasuke's dinner on the floor, and the other half covering him in all it's yummy goodness. His white shirt was stained a bright red from the spaghetti that slid down his arm and onto his chest; he looked at the little chunks of tomatoes as they gradually fell from his hair to his khakis, leaving their print in an "AHA! The joke's on you!" manner.

He just stared blankly at his shirt and the floor around him noting the mess. "Well isn't this just fucking lovely?" The words sarcastically left his lips as his brows furrowed. In an attempt to push himself from the floor, his hand met a thick glob of sauce, and it slid against the wooden surface making him lose his balance. He landed on his back; his head dropped onto the floor, and he winced sucking air between his grit teeth.

Placing a hand on his head pulsing head, he frowned; tomatoes pieces were squished into the back of his shirt, and the mushy feel made him cringe. _Why is there so much sauce?_ He thought, realizing that the plates hadn't been that big. In fact they weren't, but in his excited state of preparing a delectable meal for Sasuke, he dished a little more onto the plate than it could hold. But spaghetti wasn't just sauce; there were noodles too, right? Sasuke loved tomatoes, and Naruto absentmindedly decorated the thin strands with a little bit too much sauce wanting to really please his partner.

That's why dinner had slipped onto the floor; that's why he was currently laying in it contemplating making a "spaghetti angel" as a back up gift for his love. Not much time was spent on the task as the front door of the place opened, and the sound of footsteps sounded. Keys jingled hitting against a thigh as he strode, and a heavy sigh left lips as he pressed his palm to his forehead. Sasuke had gotten back home, and from the maddened look he had marring his dark features, he wasn't too happy-

Until his eyes met the floor with the blonde male covered with red; wide blue eyes starred into his onyx, and a slight smirk crept into his lips.

"I know you said you were going to cook for me tonight, but I didn't know this was what you had in mind," Sasuke responded, dropping his black bag onto the counter top, removing the noisy keys from his belt loop, and walking over to the male looking just like his meal. He kneeled down, putting his index finger up to swipe across Naruto's lips and stuck it into his mouth. His tongue brushed under his fingertip, and the savory taste of tomatoes danced on his buds.

"Mmm," he hummed, sucking on the digit in his mouth with closed eyes. Removing it with a soft pop and smacking his lips, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and roamed over the appetizing male. "You taste good."

"Yeah, this wasn't what I had in mi-" Naruto's sentence was cut off with a crush of lips from Sasuke, and the raven's warm muscle darted out to steal across the skin of his lips tainted by tomatoes. The blonde moaned as the other's eager tongue lapped at him and pushed into his parted mouth to invade his cavern.

A subtle hint of tomato was tasted in the raven's mouth, and Naruto's lusty haze was interrupted as he remembered where they were: in the kitchen, on the floor, making out in a mess of spaghetti. The blonde broke away from the kiss, putting his red stained hands onto Sasuke's shirt and pushed him back slightly.

"Don't you think we should get up?" he asked, steadily pushing against the man above him trying to ravish him. It was a struggle of force between the two as Naruto wanted to get out of the liquid seeping into the cotton on his back while the other wanted to relish the sight in front of him. It was then Naruto noticed this: Sasuke didn't just love tomatoes. He had an obsession with them, and it was proving to be an unhealthy one. Curse him making spaghetti; a simple pizza would have done fine.

He flailed underneath the weight of Sasuke's lean body; although the raven was slim, he seemed to weigh a ton. Maybe it was his intense craving giving him this extra strength that secured Naruto on the ground. "Sasuke...Sasuke!" he called out to the male in a daze, entranced by the scarlet color. Hands based themselves at the bottom of his shirt, and the sticky material was pulled over his head.

"So much...red," Sasuke stated, marveling at the skin that had taken color of the sauce from the shirt. He licked his drying lips; a malicious smirk found itself on his face, and before the blonde could protest, the raven leaned forward flicking his tongue against a hardened nipple.

Naruto yelped as Sasuke teased the bud, whirling his tongue around it before attaching his mouth and sucking. His toes curled when the raven brought his fingers up to tweak at the other one, and began to move the muscle down to his stomach, consuming every bit of the sauce marring his skin. "God, you taste delicious," Sasuke spoke near a whisper into Naruto's belly button before sucking on the indented skin.

"Sasuke," the name fell breathlessly from his lips as hands gripped at his hips, and the raven moved his head towards his groin. "Don't," he gulped when Sasuke stopped above his belt buckle and began to fumble with it, unfastening the leather from the metal hook. "Don't you think we should move off this floor? I- I don't like my back being pressed into this stuff like this; it's starting to get cold."

The raven sat up, freeing the belt and pulling it from the loops. He seized his movements, peering into glossy sea blue eyes as the male squirmed in the tomato paste. "Turn on your stomach," he told Naruto, receiving a glare from the command that had completely ignored his question.

"Didn't you just lick me clean-"

"Just turn over!" The blonde grumbled as Sasuke moved from atop him so that he could flip over. He peeled himself from the floor; the cold air meeting his tomato wet back sent a shiver running down his spin. He grimaced looking to his unbuttoned, stained khakis as he fully sat up. He turned his body, putting a knee down to the floor and a tomato squished under it. There were the groans again when Naruto positioned himself on all fours, refusing to come in contact with anymore sauce.

"Sasuke, why did you ask me to do th-" a shrill ripped from his throat as the raven pressed up against him, attacking his neck with tongue and teeth. Sasuke was flush against his body, rocking the growing bulge in his pants against his backside as he sucked. Naruto's mouth fell open, and his eyes closed feeling the other's clammy alabaster skin rub against his back, sliding against him from the abundant amount of sauce.

_When did he get undressed?_ Naruto asked himself, but his musing was stopped as he moaned from Sasuke engulfing his ear; his teeth pulled at his earlobe, and the blonde flinched.

"Oh, you taste so fucking good," Sasuke growled hotly into his ear, making him shudder from the feral tone behind it. "You need to cook for me more often." Naruto's body tensed feeling slim fingers trail up his thighs to his waist and slip into the opening of his unzipped shorts. His breath hitched as Sasuke's hands sank down; those same fingers tickled the soft hairs at his base.

"Is this part of dinner, too?" he was asked with another tug of his ear.

"The- the-," the blonde stuttered as Sasuke wrapped his hand around him, stroking gently, and continuously rocked into him with his own excitement, "there's no to-tomato sauce there, though?"

"Well, that's what that pan up there is for, right?" The raven pointed with his free hand, careful not to disrupt the teasing he was doing to Naruto's body. "Pull it down here."

A big inhale was elicited from Naruto with Sasuke's thumb running over his slit, rubbing the pad against the fluid he leaked. "It's go-going to make even mm-more of a mess."

"Who cares," the raven dismissed him, moving his hand along the shaft slowly and firmly to arouse his partner.

Naruto reached his hand up, wrapping it around the plastic handle and attempted to pull the pan down with out spilling it's contents. That failed; warm sauce fell from the pan holding it, and poor Naruto's head and neck were drenched. It made a happy Sasuke grin seeing that beautiful shade of red coat his love.

"What a beautiful masterpiece," he praised, moving away from Naruto to put him back down on his back into the flood of sauce. Moving pants to his ankles along with boxers in one clean pull, Sasuke marveled at the blank canvas in front of him, surrounded by the red paint. _Paint, _he thought, and placed his hand to Naruto's side, getting his hand wet and sliding it over Naruto's length.

The blonde moaned from the warming sensation, and his breath hitched when the raven took him in, greedily enveloping him with his mouth. "Oh Sasuke," Naruto groaned, feeling Sasuke hum in approval of the taste. His hot tongue caressed him, sliding gracefully along him with a hand snaking up his torso for fingers to pinch at his nipples.

A buck of his hips, and Naruto pushed further into Sasuke's mouth touching the back of his throat. The raven didn't budge nor gag, but he chuckled, loving the rise he was getting from arousing the blonde beneath him. His suction became forceful; no air was left in his cheeks, and the unwavering hold he had as his head bobbed made Naruto's back arch. Sasuke was so skilled at sucking him off; the best he had ever let go down on him in such a manner. He shifted his eyes down to look at the raven haired male enjoying his "meal".

Sasuke smirked around Naruto and pinched at the hardened sensitive buds again earning another jerk of hips. A hand moved from chest along Naruto's sides and to his back; the fingers twirled in the tomato sauce below Naruto's ass, and when they were coated, two slipped into the puckered hole of his entrance.

Naruto hissed, took a sharp inhale, and moaned all the same as both parts of him were being stimulated, and his hips began to move erratically. He placed his hands in ruffled raven locks, clutching them, and moved Sasuke's head a little quicker as he wanted a release. The massaging of his backside along with the rough patch of Sasuke's taste buds rubbing under his shaft was driving him wild. He panted lightly, throwing his head back as he allowed the sensations to wash over him and cloud his thoughts.

"So damn beautiful," the raven spoke around the organ in his mouth, circling the tip of his tongue around the head. He looked up to Naruto's flushed face: eyes closed, mouth open, and pink dusting his cheeks; it was a satisfying sight indeed, and it only encouraged the raven to suck hard to bring the blonde to his peak.

It hit like a freight train, and Naruto's back curved off the floor- tomato sauce dripped- and he wailed from the orgasm coursing through him. He balled his toes and drug them along the surface of the floor when Sasuke added a third finger to his prepping. The raven spared him no mercy wanting to draw out and intensify the climax Naruto was experiencing; he continued to suck, milking the blonde for all he had receiving a push of hips into his mouth when Naruto raised his tensed body from the floor slightly.

Sasuke just grinned feeling the male pulse under him as he writhed in pleasure, and those shuddering moans stacking on top of one another got him even more excited. With his available hand, he undid his own pants- unbuttoning and unzipping- and pushed them to his knees. Gathering some of the sauce onto his hand, he coated himself, rubbing a generous amount on and moaning.

He was ready, and he released his mouth moving his lips upward littering kisses against the red skin- red from the sauce and from the heat Naruto's body was exuding. Reaching Naruto's opened mouth, Sasuke placed a kiss to his lips; breathless air filled his cavern as he was still prodding the blonde, and he smiled. As soon as he removed the fingers eliciting a relieved sigh from Naruto, he pushed himself in, plunging deep into Naruto's contracting ring of muscles.

Naruto's body tensed; his back arched into Sasuke as he filled him, and his hands met the raven's back for nails to drag along smooth skin. He wasn't expecting this to shift to happen so quickly, and as Sasuke began to rock into him, he felt his body was going to convulse. Sasuke anchored his hands under Naruto's ass to keep him steady; he squeezed the globes in his palms as he rhythmically connected his hips to the ones in front of him: hard, fast, and relentless.

"So much...r-red," he growled, burying himself deep with Naruto earning mewls from the other male. Naruto struggled to breathe as his breaths became shorter and caught in the back of his throat being thrust into. His first orgasm hadn't even passed, and the lingering sensations only grew from the stimulation now.

Tomato sauce squished beneath the two males, and Sasuke took a big whiff of it's aromas, throwing his head back and letting a breathy sigh escape from his lips. "Eu-fucking-phoric," he stated, letting his head fall into the crook of Naruto's neck and pressed his body firmly into the blonde.

Naruto didn't know how much more he would be able to handle; his lithe frame began to tremble from the overwhelming pleasure coursing from the tips of his toes to his fingertips. He stiffened, trying to get the raven on top of him to let up just a little but it only made Sasuke go harder. The tip of the raven met Naruto's prostate, and the strike made the blonde scream.

"I love making you sound like that," Sasuke groaned muffled into Naruto's neck, attaching his mouth to tan skin and sucking. Hands moved from his back to hold onto the cabinet door, pulling it open and gripping harshly to ease some of the tension. It didn't work that well as Sasuke struck the gland again, and Naruto quivered with heavier pants escaping.

He felt he was being suffocated; he was unable to breathe with Sasuke's sweat evaporating into the air making a thick heat surround them, and his breath left his lungs before any air could fill them. "Sa-sasu-" he gasped in between pants; his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and his nails clawed into the wooden cabinet. "Sasu- I-I don't think I c-can hang on much lon-gerrr," he managed to get out as a moan.

"Just hold on," Sasuke grunted, pressing a kiss into the bruise he created on the blonde's neck, "I'm almost there."

Naruto swallowed thickly; his body was beginning to cramp. He closed his eyes telling himself to hold out for Sasuke. The cabinet threatened to break at the hinges with the raven assaulting his prostate, grabbing his ass, and grunting into his ear so sexily as he was. He could feel the other's body jerking in between thrusts signaling he was at his breaking point. And when he burst, a moan pushed loudly from his mouth with his seed pouring into the blonde mixing with the red tomato sauce.

The cramping eased, and the blonde let go of the cabinet, putting his hand in sweaty ebony tresses as Sasuke collapsed onto him. He ran his fingers through the slick mane and earned an "mmm" from his wearily breathing partner.

"So what you cooking next time?" the raven asked flicking his tongue out to Naruto's ear making him hiss, and he smirked.

"Heh, I don't know," the blonde's panting became lighter as he laid there, "but it damn sure won't include tomato sauce."

/End.

**A/N: What would possess me to write a sex story using tomato sauce? Cleaning the kitchen and seeing what a huge mess spaghetti makes, that's what. (One of the reason's I hate the damn dish.) **

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed that. Until next time...**


End file.
